


Dark Times

by Hawklan



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Mass Effect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawklan/pseuds/Hawklan
Summary: Shepard died after the Reaper Invasion or did she? Mass Effect/Highlander Xover





	

Beta: Inachis. And a big thank you from me for your help.

Summary: Shepard died after the Reaper Invasion or did she? Mass Effect/Highlander Xover

Disclaimer: Sadly nothing here belongs to me except the bunny for the idea. Mass Effect and all connected to it belong to Bioware and EA. Highlander belongs to Panzer/Davis.

Prologue

My name is Indra Shepard. Once I was part of the Alliance Military and a Spectre, working for the Citadel Council, and by now I’m dead to the rest of the universe.

Ok, I really did die while saving the universe from the Reapers and it took me quite a while to dig myself out of the rubble I was buried under, but starting there would be like reading the last page of a book first. So let's go a bit back in time to see how I came to this place.

I never knew my parents (but that is nothing new to people like me) and I grew up in the streets of Berlin. As soon as I turned 18 l joined the Alliance military and all went quite well. I had worked myself to the rank of captain when my squad was deployed to Akuze. There my life was changed forever and so was my outlook on the whole universe. Why, do you ask? Hmm... that's a good question, so let's start with what happened there.

Chapter 1

(Planet Akuze)

My Alliance Marine unit was sent to this planet by Alliance Command because all contact with the pioneer team had suddenly broken off. After we weren’t able to establish any contact from orbit we landed, but we only found the settlement, intact. There was no sign of any survivors or what had happened to them.

Still, we searched the settlement for a while in hopes to find anything that could tell us what had happened to the pioneer team. Sadly we found no clues about what had happened and our commander ordered us to make camp for the night.

I was yanked out of my dreams by the sound of gunfire and screams of fear and pain. My squad mate Toni, with whom I shared my tent, and I quickly slipped into our armor and grabbed our weapons. After only hearing confusing chatter over the radio we carefully left our tent with rifles at the ready.

The moment we stepped out of our tent we heard the sound of heavy weapons fire from the south. Using all the cover we could find on our way we quickly headed into the direction to help our fellow Marines against whatever had attacked us. It only took us around a minute to finally reach our comrades or rather, the two of them from the night-watch who were still alive.

Both were behind cover with several meters between them, pointing their weapons into the dark. As we reached one of them, a young private, I said, “Private, status report.”

The young private nearly jumped out of his skin at suddenly hearing my voice behind him, but without taking his eyes from where he was looking, he reported: “My squad was on patrol of this sector of the camp when we suddenly heard something that sounded like a small earthquake, sir. Before we could react in anyway the ground under the lieutenant was ripped open and something big bit him in half and them swallowed him completely. We opened fire directly, but the huge worm vanished into the ground again. Just as the sergeant informed command about what happen we…”

Before the young man could finish his report our radio crackled and we heard gun fire from the other side of the camp. “We are under heavy attack!” a voice shouted over the radio. “We need reinforcements,” the voice continued to yell.

“You keep watch here, private,” I ordered and then turned to my squad mate. “Toni, let’s grab that Mako over there. It has a bit more firepower than our rifles, you drive,” I yelled.

Toni just nodded and we quickly ran over to the Mako. Toni quickly moved in behind the controls while I powered up the weapons. As fast as she could, she drove into the direction of the last fight.

Before we reached the position a huge worm like creature suddenly shot out of the ground nearly right in front of our Mako. With blinding speed Toni evaded the beast and I fired the MG’s. I saw the rounds impact the beast, but it seemed like I’d only angered it with that. Enraged it attacked us, but thanks to Toni’s mad driving skills she evaded the beast again while I kept firing.

Toni got everything she could out of the Mako to get a bit of a distance between us and the thing. As soon as we were far enough away from the beast I prepared to fire a rocket from the Mako missile launchers, but before I could target it properly, it vanished into the ground again.

“Damn that was one ugly bastard,” Toni yelled. “Keep an eye out for it Shep and give it some of your heavier toys to eat.”

Despite the seriousness I couldn’t help but to grin at Toni. Suddenly I saw the worm break out of the ground again, nearly 100 meters away from us. I aimed carefully and fired.

But sadly this worm wasn’t the only one. The moment our rockets were underway the ground right under our Mako exploded and a worm shot out of it and sent our Mako flying quite a bit. I still heard the Mako crashing down somewhere on the ground and then I felt a blinding pain and everything went dark.

+D+

(A while later)

Suddenly I was awake again. Besides the mother of all headaches I didn’t feel any pain and so I looked around myself. It looked like I lay in a bunk in one of our tents. I had no clue how I came to be here, but I guess I must have been pulled out of the Mako and then placed in here to recover from the ordeal.

I got up slowly and was more than surprised I wasn’t hurt at all after that crash. I would have guessed that even in my armor I would have at least a broken bone or two, but I felt fine and nothing hurt besides my head.

The bunk beside me looked unused and I suddenly feared that Toni hadn’t come out of that crash as lucky as I did. I just hoped she was alright, more or less.

After I could concentrate a bit better I noted my gear in a corner of the tent. Quickly I went over to it and gasped as I saw my armor. Sadly it wasn’t worth the name anymore. It was pierced in several places and the holes in the front had partners that went out through the back. Looking at this, several metal parts of the Mako must have pierced it in the crash and with it me as well. So why was I alive and unhurt? Suddenly I felt a surge of fear for the wellbeing of Toni.

The confusion I felt then and there must have been the reason I didn’t hear the sounds behind me until a voice spoke to me. “Good, you are awake, took you long enough. But then that was to be expected after the injuries that killed you.”

I spun around surprised and stood in a fighting stance and looked at one of our unit’s doctors. The moment I laid my eyes on him my headache vanished instantly. I staggered a bit after it vanished so suddenly and only then my brain has worked through what he had said. I looked at him in disbelief and then I mumbled, “Doctor…,” I needed a second to remember his name and then I continued.” Doctor Pierson… what the Hell are you talking about?”

The doctor, who must be in his mid thirties and was well liked by all the female members of this unit because of his good looks and charm, looked at me and then with a friendly smile replied, “You Captain Shepard…” Here he took a small pause to look even more deeply at me before he continued. “… are immortal and you cannot die, at least not permanently.”

 

Endnote: That little bunny attacked me and demanded to be written. So that is the result so far, I hope you like that small start and want more of it enough to let me know about it. :)


End file.
